Prelúdio de Guerra
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: "Doía que ela estivesse no campo de batalha, mas Shikamaru tinha de admitir que tê-la ao seu lado o fazia um ninja melhor." - Baseada no capítulo 515.


**Disclaimer:** A propriedade de Naruto e seus personagens pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, que portanto pode dispor, usar, alienar e, eventualmente, matá-los como quiser.

**Aviso:** Spoiler do capítulo 515.

* * *

**.**

**_Prelúdio de Guerra_**

**_._**

Definitivamente aquilo tinha se posto problemático - Shikamaru pensou, deixando-se cair sentado há alguma distancia dos shinobis que se preparavam para guerra.

Suspirou, buscando Temari com os olhos. Encontrou-a entre duas outras mulheres ninjas, inspecionando kunais com o cenho franzido. Seus movimentos pareciam enganosamente gentis enquanto ela percorria a lâmina com a ponta dos dedos, para em seguida guardar a arma na bolsa que levava junto à cintura. O gesto sobre o metal parecia quase como uma carícia. Era antinatural.

Merda. Mulheres não deviam tomar parte na guerra.

Ainda assim, havia sido uma sorte serem designados para a mesma divisão. Ou talvez não tanto de sorte. Mais do que por causa de seus estilos de luta, Shikamaru sabia que Gaara tinha-o escolhido para tomar conta de sua irmã.

E no momento não podia deixar de achar o Kazekage um imbecil por fazer isso.

Era uma guerra, merda. Shikamaru nunca tinha visto uma, mas sabia que dali a poucos instantes tudo seria uma confusão de corpos, armas e sangue. Mesmo com seus melhores esforços, como poderia realmente protegê-la no meio do inferno?

Gaara devia ter dado um jeito de deixar Temari de fora disso tudo. Se alguém podia fazê-lo, sem dúvida era ele.

Observou Temari girar uma das kunais entre os dedos num movimento fluido enquanto conversava absorta com a outra kunoichi ao seu lado.

Bufou irritado, para então baixar o rosto e pousar a cabeça sobre os braços numa postura cansada. Ela era forte, afinal. Gaara provavelmente sabia que Temari não ficaria longe enquanto estivessem todos lutando, independente do que ele pudesse fazer para tentar afastá-la da guerra. No fundo Shikamaru também sabia.

Mas isso não impedia que tê-la ali ao seu lado quase doesse.

Só seria pior se a tivessem posto em outra divisão, onde ele apenas poderia imaginar o tipo de coisa que ela estaria enfrentando.

Repassou mentalmente todas as possibilidades de ataque que lhe tinham parecido mais prováveis; organizando meticulosamente cada forma de defesa... Quantas vezes viveria essa batalha antes que ela realmente viesse? Tinha que estar pronto para a luta... Estar pronto era a forma mais certa de mantê-la segura.

- Hei! Eu já não disse que você devia se animar? - a voz familiar soou ao seu lado e Shikamaru sentiu um ligeiro cutucão nas costelas.

- Droga. – xingou enquanto levantava os olhos para ela, irremediavelmente distraído de seus pensamentos – Você está fazendo essa guerra mais problemática do que deveria ser.

Era verdade; Shikamaru se perguntou se Temari poderia compreender o quanto. Pelo olhar enviesado que ela lhe lançou, provavelmente sim. Mas no momento seguinte qualquer tipo de irritação tinha deixado seu rosto, e ela estava simplesmente escorregando para sentar ao seu lado.

Ninguém pareceu reparar neles, mesmo quando Temari puxou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos num aperto terno. Doía que ela estivesse no campo de batalha, mas Shikamaru tinha de admitir que tê-la ao seu lado o fazia um ninja melhor.

- Eu não vou morrer. – Temari sussurrou.

- Eu sei. Eu não vou deixar.

Ela respondeu com um suspiro indignado, mas não contestou. Suas discussões sempre eram guerras à parte, e nenhum dos dois queria isso no momento.

Shikamaru podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua bochecha; estranhamente não parecia errado que estivessem tão perto. Pessoas iriam morrer hoje, mas eram soldados e deviam estar prontos para isso; tudo o que podia já estava feito. Que relevância tinha que roubassem aqueles últimos instantes de calmaria? Nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois da guerra. Mortos ou assassinos quando a batalha terminasse; de qualquer forma, sem dúvida estariam marcados com sangue.

As mãos de Temari pareciam pequenas contra as suas... Definitivamente, mulheres não deveriam ser permitidas na guerra. – Shikamaru repetiu para si mesmo, inutilmente.

- Você poderia me beijar?

A pergunta soou de repente e o atingiu com uma surpresa gelada. Temari tinha o rosto vermelho, apesar de todo o orgulho que ainda tentava manter no olhar.

Shikamaru preferia que ela não tivesse pedido, pois dizer essas palavras era o mesmo que admitir que ela estava com medo; considerar que este podia ser o último momento...

Mas ele não queria pensar sobre isso. Não quando este poderia realmente ser o último momento. Não quando a tinha tão perto. Inclinou-se para Temari, com uma lentidão insegura e gentil, e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem.

Foi estranho. Seus olhos fecharam-se um instante tarde demais e havia um leve tremor nos lábios de ambos, os dentes se trincaram em algum momento. Tudo terminou com gosto de sangue. Foi doce mesmo assim.

As mãos de Temari se demoraram em seu rosto um segundo antes dela se afastar para aconchegar-se em seu ombro, de olhos fechados. Os últimos instantes de sonho antes do pesadelo.

Shikamaru tocou os lábios de leve e duas pequenas gotas vermelhas de sangue mancharam seus dedos. Estranhamente, lhe pareceu apropriado que esse sangue doce fosse o prelúdio de tudo o que estava por vir.

* * *

_N/A: _Uma tentativa de escrever algo decente com esse casal tão digno! Escrita de madrugada e totalmente baseada no capítulo 515.

E então...? Reviews?


End file.
